kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Off-Topic forum
The Off Topic Forum (also known as OT, O-T, /2/, /ot/, and /2-off-topic/ (newfag exclusive)) wouldn't be anything if not for its members. Members are the flesh, blood, sweat, and underarm body odors that are Off-Topic, and most aren't spammers like most people think. It's not /b/, and even though everyone knows that, Gevock constantly reminds them anyway. Forum Moderators The Off-Topic Forum would be in destruction if it wasn't for our brilliant Forum Moderators. Our moderators include : *AlisonClaire *arcaneCoder *chitown15 *damijin *Ducklette *FuzzyBacon *Gevock *greg *Hunkadunkus *jimgreer *matt *Phoenix00017 Your mom, curiously, is not a Forum Moderator. When modding they may seem silent, but they are all in control helping the Off-Topic be a better place. Except for Gevock. He is the cowboy that demands sacrifice, and if he doesn't get his sacrifice, he removes any post that seems even remotely innappropriate. Forum Games Main article: Forum Games forum. Forum games may be fun and all, but at one point in history they filled up Off-Topic. So, arcaneCoder worked hard and made a signup/directory. If you wanted to make a game, you had to see if there was an open slot, and sign up. For more info about how it was, check the Game Sign Ups & Directory. Then, because Off-Topic had times when page 1 was mostly forum games, many people started suggesting a Forum Game forum. After many pointless petitions and threads made, only one person (who has already been forgotten) had the brains to whisper to AlisonClaire a rational argument in favor of a Forum Games forum. Almost at once, the decision was made, and now Off-Topic is, in theory, a better place. Some kinda trivia thing, or notable happenings A nowadays rare happening in OT is a new thread by the user sosusline. Her threads are usually based on a .gif, written in an enthusiastic, CAPS-happy-yet-reasonable tone, and ask a question to which several proposed answers are given for the users to select. They are generally well-received. One of the most controversial things of Off-Topic is its stance on Eastern culture. There are a few people who keep openly expressing their hate towards it, and a few people who disagree and argue with them. That often causes sparks that ignite flame wars. At times, a thread, usually asking a simple question, will be copied by several other people, with only the subject changed and the form kept as similar to the original as possible. Such a happening is known as a bandwagon forming. The name comes from the user Bandwagoneer, whose only purpose in life seems to be doing exactly that whenever it happens. People involved in forming a bandwagon are known as bandwagoneers in his memory. Off-Topic might or might not be the greatest forum of Kongregate. It depends on the category - it surely is the largest, having over a million posts and 48 thousand threads over nearly 2000 pages. Notable people of Off-Topic Note: If you add your own name here, you're a shameless attention whore. 1. Kratix the shit headed underage fag who takes his opinions as facts 2 35kDog the emo rainbow brony. 3. Vegard20 the wannabe sex offender with an epic number of posts. 4.HappyYay, acts as a leaderish type to the bronies. 5.zombieluigi, infamous hater who converted to bronism, used to hate MLP FIM, but is now a brony himself. 6. Pokarnor, Rai say 7. Dartjat the new Vegard, gaining posts like no other 8.MFT hates on anything he deems "wrong" , pretends to hate all white people, yet he was friends with zombieluigi and has now found himself a new buddy Zamninic, and in all probability is a Caucasian himself. Nigga be trollin' 9.sosusline, aka jesus 10.Kablob, fan of Happiness and Cynanide. 11. That one guy, you know... with the thing. skip a few... 99. 100. People often seen posting in Off-Topic FullyCharged Vegard20 SpearDudezor Dartjat Haruhion Hunkadunkus SAL37 Omnigears Your mom faf Cammy_Justice Myslef graveyard890 Pokarnor Nathanromml aka marisafan aka lolicon Category:Forums